Valentine's Stories
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Everyone has there own versions of this day. Follow the fairy tail girl to see if they got what they wanted or if they got anything at all. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia and many more ships!


**This might be super late, but I decided to make a Valentine's Day story for y'all! So, enjoy!**

**Levy**

It was the day of love, it was the day of sweet treats and sweet words around Earthland, yet here she was sitting in the library with a pile of books beside her. Shifting her legs to make the books more comfortable in her lap, she looked up to the doors to see nothing but a closed door.

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and continued to read the same page when her mind would wander.

Gajeel had told her that he was coming back from a mission on this day, just in time for them to have some time together but now it was nearing 8 at night. She was to wait here for him, but she almost had to convince herself to stay. Levy wanted to go home and just sit there to wait but she told him she would stay here.

"He should know that I would go home, right?" slamming the book closed, she wasn't reading it anyway, throwing it on top of the pile on the table. She was going home.

Her legs made their way across the room to the doors and locking it behind her while a sad look painted on her face. Levy held her arms around herself as she made her long walk to the Fairy Hills. Her mind was on the Iron Dragon Slayer the entire way. The couple had gotten together in late July when they had gotten back from Tenrou, after a lengthy talk about everything; how she forgave him, how he didn't think he deserved it and how she blatantly told him she forgave him anyway. They decided to try out dating.

Well, that was after Gajeel made quite the bold move of just kissing her outright and demanding they go on a date the following day.

She laughed at the memory; their first date had been a mess. He took her to dinner which wasn't what she excepted at all from him, so when they sat down, he started eating the silverware. He scared just about everyone there when he showed up in his tattered clothes and sleeveless shirt while she was wearing her cute little orange dress with detached sleeves.

He called her shrimp at almost every chance he could just to get a rise out of her. he talked with his mouth open and embarrassed her to no end. Once they left, the owner just wanted them to leave and gave them the meal for free.

Gajeel still laughs about it to this day but after, he asked her where she wanted to go. To be honest she wanted to just go back to her place in Fairy Hills; however, she wanted this to go well so she told him that she wanted to go to the bookstore down the street.

He reluctantly agrees, after groaning to the sky and walked her to the store with her. Levy was always amazed by how many books she could read and how many she's already read. It took maybe 10 minutes for Gajeel to be bored, just watching her pick up a book, put it back, pick up another, put that one back and start all over again until something caught his eye.

Levy had picked up a book, read the summary and turned to him with this wide, magical look that twinkled in her brown eyes. Holding the book at arm's length, she exclaimed, "Look Gajeel, this is the one I've been looking for. Isn't it amazing?" her smile was wide with the emotion of just reading it and her grip on the book itself was tight with earnest that he found it amusing.

Amusing that something so small would make her so happy and it was the same with him. Someone so tiny could make him so happy too. So, he ended up staying with her in that bookstore for hours, just so he could see that tiny smile again.

Levy had no idea, of course, that he fell in love with her that day, but she still loved the date all the same because he had no idea that she felt the same way. That night, at dinner, he was too engrossed in a story he was telling her about a mission that he never noticed her eyes watching his every move and her mind so glued to his words that she barely ate any of her food.

The way he told her stories had her captivated, he would make hand gestures that would obviously make things so flying in every direction, he would speak in their voices and would be very detailed. It was like listening to a book with him. Levy would feel embarrassed later, right now, she was enjoying her time with Gajeel.

On her walk to her door, she smiled as she opened it and stepped right in. it didn't matter that he wasn't here with her on Valentine's day, because she had so many other days that still counted. Everyday could feel like Valentine's day with the right person.

"Took ya long enough," a gruff voice was heard in her apartment.

She snapped her eyes from the floor to the couch where she saw Gajeel sitting there with his feet up on her coffee table, dirtying it with his muddy boots. One handheld behind the couch and the other lay limp in his lap.

"What? You told me to wait in the library!" she exclaimed, throwing off her shoes in the corner and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting at him.

He chuckled and smiled at her, "I said to wait where we usually meet," he told her.

"That is where we meet!" they met there several times when both were out on jobs and wanting to see the other before parting.

He shook his head, "No, where we meet for other things," wiggling his eyebrows at the tiny mage before him.

She made her way over to him, only to smack his chest as she sat next to him, "Very funny," with her legs tucked beneath her as she leaned against his chest, his arm slung over her shoulders and tightly hugged her with it.

Levy had almost forgotten what day it even was, she hadn't gotten him anything, thinking they would spend the whole day together, but she guessed that wasn't the case. She was about to blurt something about the lack of a gift when he shoved a bunch of roses in her face. Several different colors, pink, white, red and some colors in between.

"Aw, Gajeel. Thank you," she held them in her hands, smelled them and smiled at the dragon slayer. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," throwing him a pout and clenching the bouquet to her chest.

Shrugging, he leaned back and pulled her closer to him, "It's fine. I just want to be near you,"

She giggles, laying her face against his broad chest and warm clothes, "Now, who's being a sap?"

"Shut up,"

**Juvia**

It was early in the morning and she hummed to herself when she moved the cookies from the oven to the counter to cool off. They were shaped in the face of her beloved Gray, with him holding a heart in his hands. Picking up the piping bag to make his cute face and slight smile and a wink added onto it.

"My darling is going to love these," she told herself. She was making them for Gray in honor of Valentine's Day. The day where you love the ones you love, where you're supposed to telling them or show them what they mean to you.

Covering the cookies and pulling the present she wrapped for him, Juvia made her way towards the guild with a bright smile on her face. On this day she used to believe that it was criminal they had an entire day dedicated to couples and what they have together. It made single people feel like they have to have someone to be happy.

However, when she met Gray, Juvia was excited to have someone to spend Valentine's Day with. Even if they really weren't together, she had someone to think of and get things for. She didn't care that he never got him anything, only that she at least made him smile.

Opening the door to the guild she could see that it was almost empty, she noticed Cana at the bar with Mira serving her another beer mug. Lisanna was serving the thunder legion on the second floor with the exception of Evergreen who was missing.

Juvia eyed Lucy and Natsu sitting with Erza and Gray, yet Happy wasn't with them. Juvia smiled and felt a tingle inside of her that bubbled in her chest at the giddiness. She made her way over to him with her hands behind her back.

"Gray darling, Juvia made you these and got you something for Valentine's day!" shoving the plate of cookies and a striped box with a big blue bow on it.

He hesitantly took the two things from her with a small thanks, watching the sparkle in her eyes as he slowly opened the box. Inside was what looked like a long jacket, one that almost looked like the one he usually wore. It was mostly black with spots of blue around it, the collar white with steel tips. He actually kind of liked it. His thumb ran over the fabric to get a better feel and it was soft, really soft, almost like suede.

"Juvia thought you might need another when she saw your old one was ripped. She's sorry if you already got another one," she explained with hand on her cheek, she felt like she had over-explained herself.

"Uh, no. I hadn't gotten a new one. Thanks, Juvia," showing her a slight smile as he put the jacket back in the box to place it beside him.

She smiled back at him with a little giggle, "Oh, also those are snickerdoodles and Juvia made them right before coming here so they should be fresh,"

"Those are my favorites," Gray commented softly as he took one in his mouth, moaning at the soft and delectable taste.

"Wait, what's Valentine's day?" Natsu commented with a mouth full of food and crumbs falling out. Lucy and Erza just had to shake their heads at the obliviousness of Natsu.

Gray just shoved his plate of food right off the table, having it fall to the floor and causing the fire dragon slayer to gawk at it before slamming his fist right in the ice mages' face. The two of them ran off to fight in the middle of the guild when Juvia sat with the two girls in Gray's seat.

"That was very nice of you Juvia," Erza commented as she stared at the cookies on the plate. Wanting to have some but she knew that Juvia made them for Gray.

"Yes, Juvia knows she would do anything for her darling Gray," holding her hands in front of her with hearts in her eyes.

Erza was about to comment when her communication Lacrima went off in her pocket. She looked at the name and looked back up at the two girls, "Sorry, I've got to take this," and left out the back door of the guild, leaving Lucy and Juvia together.

The two girls talked about several things as the boys fought with each other while bringing several other members into their fight until it became an all-out guild brawl. It was becoming late when Lucy left the guild with a wave and a dragon slayer running after her.

Juvia was gathering up her own things and making her way to Fairy Hills for the day. To her, it was a great day; she gave her presents to Gray without him freaking out and it actually seemed like he enjoyed them. Smiling at her and actually eating one of her cookies, it was like a dream come true. She was almost to the gates of Fairy Hills when she heard someone call her name.

"Gray?" she raised an eyebrow at him when he stopped in front of her, out of breath and his hands resting on his sides while he tried to get himself together, "What is Gray doing here?"

Taking a deep breath before speaking, "You never gave me the chance to give you my present," he pulled something out of his back pocket, it looked like a black leather bracelet with a silver chain over it that looked like waves.

"Wha-," she started when he grabbed her wrist and clasped it around her, moving it to have it placed in the right way on her wrist, holding it a little longer than normal. "Gray, darling, you didn't have to get me anything,"

Shrugging, while placing his hands in his pockets, missing his shirt in the process, "I just felt like it,"

Her fingers grazed over the bracelet, feeling the cold metal that was shaped in soft waves. The whole bracelet itself was cold because of the ice mage's normal body temperature, "Thank you, Gray," looking back up at him

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, looking away.

Juvia then smiled and flung herself at him, hugging him with every ounce of love she had around his neck. He never moved to hug her back but she felt him flinch in a way that made her think he wanted to but Juvia was over the moon with how this magical day went.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," Juvia whispered and that was the moment Gray moved to get her off of him.

"Okay, that enough. I said don't mention it," the ice mage grumbled, moving her arms from around his neck and having her feet back on the ground.

"Right, right," she assured him with a bright smile. She was totally going to tell everyone what her darling Gray got her.

**Erza**

It was a very noneventful day at the guild, she was having a good time talking with Lucy and discussing missions they could go on, then the conversation turned to what day it was today, Valentine's Day. She never really did anything for the day other than spending time in her guild with her family.

Now though, it seemed that everyone had someone they could spend time with. She had spotted Evergreen and Elfman leave earlier, she saw Alzack and Bisca leave Asuka with Macao and Romeo while they had a day to themselves.

Lucy was at the guild, much to her surprise, Erza had thought she would be doing something with Natsu for sure. Yet, she found him also there, around her but it seemed that they weren't doing a thing for the holiday.

Erza watched Juvia give Gray some cookies along with a gift that was something that wasn't like her. it wasn't a doll she made or more pictures of him and her together, but a jacket that he could actually wear. That was when she got a call from her Lacrima and leaving the two to answer it.

Once outside, she answered with a concerned look on her features, "Jellal, is something wrong?" her feet shifting in the dirty as she couldn't stay still with anxiety. His blue hair so vibrant and his eyes bore into hers with a gentle look.

"No, nothing is wrong Erza. I just thought I'd contact you today and see how you are," the heavenly body mage told her with soft features towards the red-haired requip mage.

Breathing through her nose and leaning her back against the brick building, "I'm fine. I was just hanging around the guild today when you called, how are you?" Erza moved to hold her arm that was holding the lacrima.

"Everything is fine here, we have a small chance at a break from missions for the slight holiday, according to Meredy and Richard," he rolled his eyes at the statement, causing the requip mage to giggle at him.

Nodding, having a small thread of hair fall down to her face; she moved it back behind her ear, "Whatever do you plan on doing with yourself?" she joked, though she felt a warm feeling deep in her chest when he chuckled at her.

"Not too sure, I might just read," Jellal comment pulling up a book to show her, causing her to nod. They talked for a bit about work-related subjects, about missions, about Zeref cults that have been turning up. Then when Meredy shook his shoulders asking when they were stopping for the night, they had to stop talking and end their casual talk.

He gently smiled at her while his guild went nuts behind him, "Well, I guess that means our conversation has to come to an end," he settled with.

Nodding to him, shifting her knees to lay the lacrima more carefully when she decided to sit outside, she let out a small smile, "I guess we do; it was nice talking with you though,"

"You too. Sorry, you had to settle with me for your Valentine's date,"

Little did he know, that was what all she wanted for this holiday; however, she only smiled to him, "Well, it could have been worse," she said with a blush painted on her face.

After saying goodbye, she headed back in the guildhall, only to see it was almost empty. Only a few members remained, mostly just the thunder legion with the Strauss siblings with Macao and Wakaba sitting and drinking. Erza let Mira know that she was heading home now and left for Fairy Hills.

Her mind wandered to Jellal, to where they came from to where they are now. She would say that he has already atoned for his sins, but he doesn't think so. He's done very incredible things and helped so many people, she couldn't even imagine him the way he was when he younger or even a few years ago.

Coming up to her room in Fairy Hills she saw something at the foot of her door. It was a strawberry cake covered with a plastic container with a card laying on top of it.

"What's this?" picking up the card to see the red envelope opened with a card inside of it. Opening it after seeing the roses on the cover, she noticed not typed not but a written, long note:

_Erza, I know that we hardly ever talk but I love our talks, nonetheless. You are one of the only other people I can be myself with, I wish that we were always around each other. Once I atone for everything, I know that I will find my way back to you. _

_I hope that whatever you're doing with your life, you are happy. I know that you haven't had the best life but now you have a family to keep you grounded. _

_Stay in tune with that and never let it go. _

_Till next time, Erza. _

_Happy Valentine's Day._

Erza blushed like no other but she loved the note and completely loved the cake that came with it. This was one of the best Valentine's she's ever had. Erza took the cake and the card in her room, laying the cake on the counter, in the kitchen and standing the card on the table she smiled softly.

"Thank you Jellal, Happy Valentine's Day,"

**Evergreen**

The Thunder Legion showed up at the guild way too early for her liking, Ever needed to get her beauty sleep, yet they started being loud all around the thunder house, only woke her up more. She yelled at them to be quiet and to let her get more sleep, only to have Bickslow laugh in her face and tell her that she would need a lot more sleep then an hour for that to work.

The fairy mage growled when they all walked into the guild hall within minutes of it opening. The only people there were the Strauss siblings. Mira and Lisanna were tending the bar as Elfman was moving dishes and mugs from around the guild hall to clean.

She crossed her arms and hmphed as she continued to climb up the steps to the second floor when her other teammates, only to see Bickslow grinning at her with a knowing smirk painted on his features. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to say one word while having a blush dusted on her cheeks the entire time.

After Laxus and Bickslow had gotten their drinks, they settled in a comfortable conversation and a normal routine for them when Mira walked up with a small smile, that was actually kind of creepy, she walked right around Laxus to stand behind Evergreen.

"Ever, Elfman told me that he would like to talk to you privately in the stockroom," she whispered to the brunette mage. Evergreen blushed again when Laxus almost spit out his drink as Bickslow cackled loudly again and Freed only stuck his book closer to his face.

"Wonder what that oaf wants," she grumbled as she pushed her chair in.

Making her way to the stockroom and seeing the big oaf himself stand there with a blush and a nervous, "What did you want that you had your sister come and get me?" pushing up her glasses with a slight smirk.

He cleared his throat pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and presented them to her, they were yellow and red tulips wrapped in a clear plastic wrap tied with a red ribbon, "It would be very manly of you to accompany me on a date right now,"

Evergreen pulled the flowers to her face and smelled them, beaming at him, "Girls can't be manly, stupid," she mumbled but took his hand anyway.

They ran out the guild doors without any words to her team or his siblings. Mira and Lisanna giggled while the rest of the thunder legion only shook their heads at their teammate.

First, it was to the local park to walk around and talk before he took her to the local shops to pick out anything she wanted. She was ecstatic that she could buy new dresses and maybe a new pair of glasses, she was running around the store like a kid in a candy store, picking up dresses and picking up another one. She was beyond happy.

Elfman was also happy that she looked happy and was smiling. He told her which dresses would go better for her body type and constantly told her that she was a man! Loud and proud, she would then slap him in the chest with her fan with a red blush dusted on her cheeks after doing so.

Second, he took her back to his place to cook for her like a real man. Making her a nice plate of pasta and rolls with a salad, the basics. He was taught by only the greatest of cooks, Mira Jane, that took way too long for her to teach him in her opinion.

"Elfman, this is amazing," Evergreen muttered with a mouthful of a roll, it tasted heavenly and fresh. She really couldn't believe he made something like this by himself. The fairy mage leaned over the counter with her arms crossed, eating the rolls that just came out.

He stood in the kitchen over the stove with a pink apron with several hearts covering it and ruffles that decorated the sides. He moved the pan of sauce over the pasta to mix while smiling over his shoulder, "Thanks, Ever. I had to get Mira to teach me for weeks just for this. it wouldn't be manly of me if I didn't cook for you,"

Instead of lashing out and smacking him with a fan, she giggled behind her hand, "You really planned all of this ahead, didn't you?" she asked slowly walking around the counter to stand just behind him.

He nodded, not realizing she was behind him, he turned to place the food on plates when she suddenly hugged him around his middle. He moved his arms up, out of the way, with a pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, just above her head. She continued to hug him for a few more seconds and looked up at him with a soft smile, "Thank you, Elfman, I really appreciate today," she whispered to him.

He grinned back at her, with his hands still in the air, "No problem Ever,"

The two ate their dinner while having a small conversation while doing so, it was getting late when Evergreen looked out the window when they were moving to the living room to watch a movie or something, she then turned to him, "Aren't Mira and Lisanna coming back home?" she asked.

"No, they are staying with Laxus and them for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves," he explained, pulling a blanket from the closet to lay across the couch behind him.

Her eyes lidded, over her glasses at him, "The whole night?" she asked, fisting the couch cushion beside her.

Nodding and sitting next to her, "The whole night," he confirmed.

That was all Evergreen needed to hear.

**Mira Jane and Lisanna**

Mira just loved this day, everyone happy and lovey-dovey. It just made her little heart soar with happiness. Showing up at the guild hall and unlocking the doors with her siblings was a normal occurrence, but today she had a little pep in her step. Her red dress fluttered in the wind, it was a special dress for the holiday, with white ruffles along the bottom with small colored hearts above it.

She knew that Elfman was doing something special for Ever today and that Alzack and Bisca were planning something when they had asked her to watch Asuka for the night, but she had to decline because she wasn't going t be home today.

"Mira, could you hand me that mug for the shelf," Lisanna asked, tearing her from her thoughts. Turning to her sister she gave her the mug with a sweet smile.

"Of course, I was just thinking it was going to be a great day today!" clasping her hands in front of her with a look of wonder on her face.

The short-haired takeover mage giggled at her sister's antics, "You need to stay out of people's love life's today Mira. No messing around," she warned her sister.

Giggling right back at her, "I make no promises,"

They continued to clean the guild when the thunder legion walked in, all of them looking very awake for this early in the morning except for Evergreen. She was looking all sorts of tired, but she seemed happy enough to be here with her team.

Then Elfman came up to her with an apprehensive look on his features, "Mira, can I ask you a favor?"

Mira's eyes sparkled with glee, her mind going in circles with every scenario to help out with Evergreen and her baby brother, "Yes, what can I help with?"

"I only need you to get Evergreen to come talk to me. It not very manly to ask someone out in front of her team," he bulked up and straighten his back when we spoke the second sentence.

Softening her features, "Of course,"

She made her way to the second floor with Evergreen's back to her and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her, but the takeover mage only winked at him and stepped behind the fairy mage. She let her know that Elfman was waiting for her in the stockroom and set another mug down for Laxus.

After the two had left the guild caught up with the excitement of the holiday. Many of the guild members showed up and left with someone else. Juvia came to give Gray her annual present but this time it wasn't too bad as the Juvia pillow she had to match her Gray pillow.

Lucy and Natsu left shortly after that, she didn't see Erza at all until she came back later to tell her she was leaving but other than that the day was a normal one. The day was like any other, Mira watch Wendy take the three exceeds to their village to see the other exceeds for the day and many more couples leaving to have their own days together.

Cana had stayed a few hours before leaving with a loud explanation of her getting some tonight. Everyone just ignored her but bid her farewell anyway.

The only ones left were Laxus, Bickslow, and Macao with Romeo and Asuka and Wakaba. She thought she saw Max and nab take a job earlier, but she couldn't be too sure. A few hours later, Laxus and Bickslow sat at the bar waiting for the two Strauss sisters to finish up cleaning so they could leave.

"You done yet woman!" Laxus demanded with Bickslow cackling next to him.

The two women rolled their eyes at them but got their things together to leave. Once they were walking back to the thunder house Mira was going on about how everyone seemed so in love today for Valentine's Day. It seemed like no one was having a bad day at all. Freed had disappeared throughout the day and stayed that way since they hadn't seen him. Laxus had to guess that he was staying the library for the night but would make his way back home late.

"Did you see Juvia gave Gray that jacket? It was so cute, he loved it and he totally loves her," Mira mused, twirling on the sidewalk.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "You're insane, woman. This is a stupid holiday and it only creates more reasons for women to get more things," he griped pulling on his furred coat.

She smacked his shoulder, walking in step with the lightning slayer, "You are such a party pooper. Love is such a wonderful thing to have,"

Lisanna was walking side by side with Bickslow, smacking his hand when it came to close to hers. He would even tickle her side from time to time, she would just smack his back in retaliation, "Yeah, Laxus. Mira's right, Love can be amazing, and it could feel like you're on cloud nine!" Lisanna exclaimed, backing up her sister while also side eyeing Bickslow.

Once Laxus opened the door to the thunder house, Mira made her way to the kitchen while Lisanna ran to the bathroom before the Seith mage could beat her to it. Laxus threw his coat on his recline chair and waited for everyone to show up.

"I want to watch a romantic movie," Mira told him as she came into the room with a tray full of drinks, just like she's still at the guild and Laxus had to shake his head at the woman.

He groaned while throwing his head back, "Are you trying to kill me?" Bickslow sat across from him, dropping his feet over the love seat and leaned sideways and laughed at his boss.

"I think that's a great idea, it's not like there's much else to do around here," Bickslow commented kicking a pillow off the other couch to the floor and watching it fall until it was picked up by Lisanna and threw it into his face then sat on his stomach.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Lisanna asked and moved to sit more comfortably on Bickslow but he thrust his hips, causing her to jump up off his stomach and land on the floor. She moved to smack him again, but he just pounced on her, pinning her to the floor and tickling her with no end in sight.

Laxus just watched and shook his head at their antics but then a pillow was smacked right in his face. He looked over to a giggling and smiling Mira holding a pillow in one hand while the other was hiding her mouth.

"Oh, it's on!" he moved to get the pillow that was behind himself to smack the white-haired girl before him.

And that's how the four of them choose to do with their night.

**Bisca**

That morning the tiny family of the Connell was like any other, getting Asuka ready to spend the night with Romeo and Macao. The married couple decided that they deserved a night to themselves for Valentine's Day.

Leaving her with the fire mage, Alzack held his wife's hand as they made their way to the breakfast diner that they decided to go to that morning. They laughed and talked about just about everything they could. Missions they've been on, missions they could have taken or events that have happened. it was just like they were still friends.

"You remember that time when you nearly missed that dark guild member?" Alzack commented drinking his coffee while trying not to chuckle at his wife's shocked expression.

She stabbed her toast and looked back up at him, "What do you mean me? You're the one who was distracting me," pointing an accusing finger at him.

He laughed, "How was I doing that? I was just looking at you,"

Blushing, Bisca picked up her toast with her knife, "You were looking cute while doing it,"

He shook his head at her, "You were supposed to give me the signal but then we just kept looking at each other. That guy almost got away because he couldn't control our feelings,"

"Yeah, well that was before I asked you out," it was Alzack's turn to blush.

The two of them left the restaurant in favor of going to the shooting range in the neighboring town, they always loved to show off their skills and maybe make a competition of it out of the two. Bisca always told people she was the better of the two but Alzack claimed the same thing.

"I bet I could beat your score this time," Alzack challenged, bringing a fist out in between them. Bisca, in turn, bumped his fist with challenging eyes and tipping her hat at him.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

The two set out in their own room, one with two stand alone sections. They set up the cardboard cut out they used to fire at. Bisca chose her Magic sniper rifle while Alzack chose his double machine guns. They winked at each other while firing off 10 shots, seeing who had the most bullseyes.

It was Alzack this time because Bisca made her holes into a small heart for him. They spent the rest of the day at the shooting range, comparing different guns and how to shoot with their guns magic. It really made the other patrons not want to stay very long, they were Fairy Tail mages after all.

Once they were back home, they fell into a routine of getting everything ready when Bisca spoke up holding a small pink towel, "I was almost about to ask where Asuka was, so I could give her, her bath," she laughed as Alzack was holding one of the little girls' plates.

"I was also going to set a plate for her, we really needed a day off," he commented. Not that they didn't love their little girl, but they needed some adult time with just each other.

Grabbing ahold of his hand, she took him into the bedroom and sat on their bed. Patting next to her, he sat but she pushed the both of them down to lay sideways against the sheets, "You remember when we took that one mission where you saved me from an acid attack from that mage who couldn't stop sneezing?" Bisca asked, her fingers fiddling with his below.

Alzack threw his arm above his head to lay here while he felt her fingers tracing his, "Yeah, he was so gross and you were dealing with his partner and he didn't see me in the tree above,"

She took a short pause, "That's when I fell in love with you," she stated watching out of the corner of her eye turn to look at her.

"It is? That seems so insignificant," he commented.

She shrugged and moved a piece of hair from her neck, "I knew I had feelings for you before, but you saved me and the look in your eye just told me that you would always have my back. No matter what," pausing her fingers to hold his hand instead.

He squeezed her hand, "Well, you remember when we took that boat to a mission and you claimed it was too hot and told me that I needed to control the weather and we laughed about it," he watched her look at him as he told her.

"Yeah, you told me that you couldn't control anything in the world," the laughed together, shifting closer together, "Is that where you fell in love with me?" she asked.

"Nope, that's when I knew that I could never separate from you. You would always turn things into something fun even when it was only about how hot it was. I fell in love with you when you came to the guild with a stack of pancakes, stating that you had made too much and brought them for me," she laughed when she smacked his chest, settling on her side, with her hand on his chest.

"Oh right, I forgot about that day. I did that on purpose to get my brownie points with you," she admitted.

The two laughed and joked about several different occasions on how the other would get the other's attention. It lasted too long before Bisca made the move to ask him out and further getting married and having a child together. However, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Lucy**

She knew that he wouldn't remember what day it was or that he had to get her something. Yet, when she woke up that morning, she really couldn't be mad either. Seeing his face, right beside her just made all the anger go away. His arm around her middle and his sleeping face mixed with silent snores just made her smile and snuggle against him until he moved to finally wake up an hour later.

Lucy watched him run to the kitchen to get the leftovers from last night, Lucy made her way to the shower while he stuffed his face. The blonde finished her shower then found Natsu sitting on her bed waiting for her, all dressed and ready while Lucy stood in her towel in her room.

"You could wait in the living room," she stated and made her way to her dressed, not even fazed with him watching her. it was normal and since they started dating juts about 4 months ago, it wasn't too out of the ordinary.

He shrugged, moving his hands behind his head as he dropped down to lay on the bed, "It's not like I haven't seen anything before, plus Happy's not here to ruin it,"

Lucy could only shake her head when she started getting dressed. He was always so carefree about everything, but he could also be very sweet on the most random-est of days. When she felt like he didn't care about her as a girlfriend enough and he would shower her with kisses around her face and tell her something that would make her smile all day long. He once even gave her a fake flower he found at a shop and told her that he would love her until the flower died.

She felt like this day shouldn't be so important that she had to ruin it by getting mad that he didn't remember but to just have him here with her all day or just look at her with one of his infectious smiles was enough.

Walking up to him on the bed, Lucy looked down at him with a soft smile as he gazed back at her, she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He then gave her a questioning look and asked, "What was that for?"

She helped him stand up and dusted his vest off, "Just felt like it," she stated simply. The stellar mage grabbed her keys and whip to start their way to the guild hall when he grabbed her and hugged her from behind.

It was a soft and comforting hug that had her lean back against his chest and kissed his lower jaw, "Let's go to the guild," she patted his hands.

The partners walked to their second home with Lucy balancing on the river wall and Natsu standing beside her on the sidewalk. They met Erza and Gray there and had lunch with the two, claiming that they couldn't take a mission today when Natsu asked.

Natsu and Lucy hadn't told the guild they were dating because they wanted some time for themselves. They wanted to get comfortable with each other dating before the guild got involved and pick at their relationship, not to tear it down but get every detail about everything.

Who asked who?

Who kissed who?

When was your first time?

Where was your first date?

Lucy could only roll her eyes at the questions she knew they would ask. She told Natsu that he had to keep it a secret from them and he, honestly, knew where she was coming from. Lucy knew that Natsu was way smarter than others made him out to be.

"Juvia made you these and made you something for Valentine's Day," she heard Juvia's voice, pulling her from her thoughts. Seeing the ice mage slowly opening the box, made Lucy smile and almost laugh at the scene.

Her leg was beside Natsu's was warm from his hand resting there, he only did that when he knew that no one else would see but it was lifted when Natsu held up his hands in an exasperation expression, "Wait, what's Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Lucy just wanted to laugh while Erza shook her head at his obviousness, she wasn't about to tell him, and she knew Erza wasn't going to either. That was when she watched Gray reach over her to shove his plate off the table, the stellar mage leaned back so he could jump the table to attack Gray.

That made a giant guild fight that involved several members that were there, but it stopped when some had to leave. Lucy watched Erza take a call outside as she started her conversation with Juvia about the day they have been having.

It was turning dark out when Lucy decided to make her way home and bid everyone a farewell and heard Natsu follow after her and ask her again what Valentine's Day was. She told him it was a holiday that was dedicated to couples and mostly about love and stuff.

"Oh, Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't know!" he proclaimed walking backward in front of her on her way to her place.

She waved him off with a smile, "It's okay, I kind of knew that you would forget but it's not a big deal," and it truly was. She was just happy that she got to spend time with him without Happy constantly saying they were in love the whole time, even though he knew they were dating.

"No, I'm going to get you something really quick," he said once she stepped in the steps to her apartment. Natsu pointed to her place, "You stay here, I'll be right back!" he exclaimed with his big Natsu grin.

"Natsu-" she whined but he was already running down the road. Lucy groaned but smiled at her boyfriend's actions, she will never calm him down to save her life, yet that's why she loves him. She hasn't told him that yet, she was kind of nervous that he didn't love her yet, so she would wait until he told her first.

It was only a few minutes later when he was at her window again as she was at her desk, writing a few lines of her story. He was kneeling there with a handful of flowers that looked like he picked them up off the sidewalk and a small white box.

Lucy got up as he crawled his way inside and shoved some flowers at her, she plucked them out of his hands, "I went to the flower shop, but they were sold out because of the day. Then I tired the guy who was stationed at the other end of the street but he was also sold out but on my way to a different shop I saw these in the window so I got them for you," he overly explained when he gave her the box too.

She opened them to see earrings that were three small hearts, almost matching the ones she usually wore. Lucy's eyes almost watered at the idea that Natsu actually got her something good, "Natsu," she whispered as he continued to explain.

"I saw those flowers at the river and I just picked them up for you since I think that's what you're supposed to get but now that I look at them, they seem a bit gross with dirt and everything. I'll get you better ones and those you can throw away-"

"No, I like them. Actually, I love them," smelling them again, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Natsu,"

He had a wondrous smile on his face and knew he did good. Lucy put the flowers in a vase and placed her new earrings in her ears to replace the old ones. These were her new favorite ones. "You know I would do anything for you cause I love you," Natsu stated simply when he hugged her from behind again.

She froze but turned to look at him, "You love me?"

"Well duh," shrugging, while kissing her temple. "I thought that was obvious,"

Obvious? He thought she knew he loved her? He needed to tell her these things but still, she had to have known he would do something like this, "I love you too," she muttered.

"I know," he grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach. The two had spent their night, muttering their love for each other in bed and kissing occasionally.

It was a night full of love for everyone. For couples, it was time to be with a special someone and for singles they still had a good time with people they care for and just having a good time with everyone.

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

**Guys, I know that this is 2 days late from the holiday, but I needed to write this out for those days and then it turned out to be super long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!**


End file.
